That's What Friends Are For
That's What Friends Are For (sometimes called Becky Devlin: Shy Girl) is the 19th episode of Season 7 of Kids Incorporated and 125th episode overall. In this episode; Robin tries to help her friend Becky (guest star Natasha Pierce) overcome being shy.. Plot Summary The episode kicks off with "Open Your Eyes". When the song is finished, we see Robin chatting with a classmate named Becky Devlin, who as she explains is a bit on the shy side (as if there was confirmation required, Becky makes a quick exit as Ana and Haylie arrive). The guys aren't far behind, and they begin making comments about Becky being somewhat clumsy as well (Eric going so far as to joke that Robin should take an insurance policy out the next time she talked to Becky) prior to leaving to return to the stage ("Big Girls Don't Cry"). After Eric discusses his plans (when trying to decide whether to go to the mall, a movie or get food, he picks all 3); he and Kenny resume their Becky Devlin jokes, much to Robin's increasing irritation, finally bolting to discuss math homework with Becky (with Robin comparing math homework with making friends). The others aren't far behind and, as in an attempt to make up for the guys' comments, try to drag Becky into the plans (none of which she seems to be a good fit for) ("Games"). Robin manages to catch up with Becky in an attempt to build her confidence up, only for Becky to fret that she let Robin down ("Hold On"). When we return to the breakroom, we see Robin worried that she may have inadvertently made matters worse by not letting Becky be herself. The others then arrive, hoping to do a better job in attempting to rectify the problem; while Becky soon lightens things up with a joke about knocking a fruit salad over, then (when Flip almost spilled Becky's chocolate malt) notes that was the first time she prevented an accident, setting up closing song "When I See You Smile" (during which Becky is seen dancing with Brian at the end). Kid Cast * Eric Balfour - Eric * Kenneth Wesley Ford, Jr. - Kenny * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin (credited as Love Hewitt) * Anastasia Horne - Ana * Haylie Johnson - Haylie Adult Cast * Sean O'Riordian - Flip Guest * Natasha Pearce - Becky Devlin Dancers * Charon Aldredge * Brian Friedman * Jennifer King * Marcus Janssen * Tony Perrin Songs * "Open Your Eyes" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Ana, Haylie and Robin) * "Big Girls Don't Cry" (The Four Seasons cover; performed by Haylie and Kenny) * "Games" (New Kids on the Block cover; performed by Eric, Haylie, Robin and Kenny) * "Hold On" (Wilson Phillips cover; performed by Robin and Becky) * "When I See You Smile" (Bad English cover; performed by Kenny, Haylie and Ana) Trivia * Natasha Pearce (who played Becky) would later join the cast of the Nickelodeon series "Roundhouse"; during that show's 4th and final season (incidentally, another connection between Kids Incorporated and that series is that Kids Inc. directors Gary Halvorson and Paul Hoen both worked on several episodes of the latter show as well, while Micki Duran, who was part of the Roundhouse cast for its entire run, guest starred in the Season 7 premiere "A Hard Date's Night"). * Ana is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Games". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 7 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes written by Elaine Overbey Category:Episodes directed by Michael Dimich